


Lenseman's Wingman

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, photographer!peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Katniss's mouth fell open when she spotted the blonde man setting up his camera equipment.He waved. "Hello! Are you the Everdeens?""That's us." Iris held out her hand and indicated Prim. "This is the lady of the hour!""Primrose, right?" Peeta held out his hand and shook hers warmly. Then his eyes landed on Katniss. He froze just as Katniss had when she got her first look. "I'm Peeta." He stepped closer."Katniss." She shook his offered hand.





	Lenseman's Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, some photographer!Peeta for you, my lovelies! Maybe there will be a sequel one of these days. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss helped Prim put the finishing touches on her hair in preparation for her senior photoshoot. Their mom had set it up with a new photographer because it was inexpensive compared to others in town. Katniss hadn't had a professional senior shoot. They hadn't been able to afford it at the time and it wasn't like Katniss wanted to. Madge took pictures. They weren't anything special, but they were pretty good.

Iris pulled into the agreed upon location. Prim had a change of clothes in the car and her cap and gown. The package that she's put a deposit on stated two outfits and one special, which could be a cap and gown picture or with band uniforms, cheerleading uniforms, or anything else related to hobbies or extracurriculars.

Katniss's mouth fell open when she spotted the blonde man setting up his camera equipment.

He waved. "Hello! Are you the Everdeens?"

"That's us." Iris held out her hand and indicated Prim. "This is the lady of the hour!"

"Primrose, right?" Peeta held out his hand and shook hers warmly. Then his eyes landed on Katniss. He froze just as Katniss had when she got her first look. "I'm Peeta." He stepped closer.

"Katniss." She shook his offered hand.

Peeta turned back to Prim, rubbing his hands together. "Okay, Primrose, I thought we'd get a few shots over here by the creek. What do you think?"

Prim gave him her brightest smile, the one she gave everyone. "Sounds like a good place to start." Prim stepped closer to the running water. "You can call me Prim."

"Prim. Sure." Peeta smiled kindly and picked up his camera, adjusting some settings.

Katniss watched him as he moved around Prim and directed her gently.

He was a stocky man about Katniss's age. He moved around agilely as he got different angles. He even climbed up on a rock to get a shot over Prim. Katniss was impressed.

Katniss was so enthralled with Peeta's movements that she didn't hear Prim call her name to help her change for the next set of pictures.

Prim poked her shoulder. "You think he's cute."

"Stop it, Prim." Katniss snapped.

Iris grinned, but said nothing.

"You should give him your number." Prim prodded. "He's been asking about you. I think he's into you."

Katniss blinked a few times. "He asked about me?"

Iris cleared her throat. "We have a timeline."

Prim giggled. "I'll tell you once I clench you a date." She bounced away and talked with Peeta a moment, pointing to the rocks some more.

The first outfit she'd worn was a dress, but she now wore her favorite jeans and a t-shirt from the Paramore concert Katniss had brought her to for her birthday. It had been both of their first concert and they decided it wouldn't be the last.

"Be careful up there." Iris warned when she saw Prim's foot slip.

"I got it, Mom." Prim assured her.

Peeta turned and smiled. "The water should break her fall."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Iris chewed her nails as Prim settled in.

Peeta took several shots, even climbing up with her for some close-ups.

The pair looked very chummy, but Katniss noticed that Peeta kept glancing her way. They got off the rock and took a few more shots around the trees.

"We can do the cap and gown shots in my studio if you want." Peeta said as he followed Prim to Katniss and Iris. "I have the number cutouts and some other props." He waved around the scenery. "Or out here."

"What do you think, Prim?" Iris asked.

"I think we've done enough out here, don't you?" Prim grinned and caught Katniss's eye. Giving her a wink, she said, "But we don't want to intrude  _on your home_."

Katniss laughed nervously.

"Oh, it's no intrusion." Peeta looked toward Katniss. "I don't mind having three pretty ladies hanging around my place."

Iris blushed and tittered. "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

Peeta was giddy on the drive to his house. He had set aside most of the rooms in his two bedroom house for his photography, living only in the kitchen and one bedroom. And a good thing too, because he couldn't keep his personal part of the house clean to save his life. But the other rooms were extremely organized. One was for storage of props and the others had different set-ups for all the types of pictures he took.

He waited outside after he parked and led the Everdeens into the side door. "Make yourselves comfortable and I'll gather the numbers and stuff." He pointed to a closed door, "Bathroom's right there if anyone needs it." He stepped into the first bedroom and found the drawer of wooden numbers, pulling out the one and eight. He also took out the off-white curtain that contrasted with the black of the cap and gown Prim would be wearing.

Prim was whispering to Katniss with a huge smile on her face, which Peeta was sure never left her face. Prim and Katniss glanced toward Peeta. He quickly picked up the step stool and busied himself with hanging the curtain. They were surely talking about him. Prim had sent a lot of hints that Katniss was available and looking to date.

When he climbed up on the step stool to hang the curtain, he lost his balance.

Katniss grabbed onto his waist and steadied him. "Careful there."

"Thanks." He smiled down at her and then continued working with her standing close to catch him if he fell again.

"Can I help with something?" Katniss asked as he stepped down.

He pointed, "There's a podium over there and a black cloth. Could you bring it over? It's not very heavy."

Katniss dragged it over.

Peeta arranged the cloth and the numbers and waved Prim over. Prim was a dream to work with. Some people were so demanding and didn't want to listen to Peeta when he tried to get them to turn to a better angle. But Prim was always tried what he suggested. She even asked before she moved poses instead of just doing it as he was setting up the shot. Katniss and Iris joined Prim for a few shots, too.

He was a little upset when the time came to an end. And only partly because of his time with Prim being over. He'd probably never see Katniss again.

"I should have your proofs ready in a week." Peeta walked over to his desk and pulled out a folder. He made a note of the date. "And this number is still a good one?" He turned the folder around.

Iris nodded and opened up her purse. "So I can pay half now and the other half when we choose prints?"

"Yes, that's right." Peeta didn't miss the wince when he pointed to the figure she owed. He'd figure out a way to make it right. Maybe he'd throw in a disc of all the pictures.

He took the check and wrote out a receipt, placing the check in a lock box until he could make a bank run.

He followed them out the door and started setting up for the newborn shoot that was happening in a half hour.

* * *

Peeta was just pulling a lasagna out of the oven when there was a knock on the door. He figured it was his neighbor Finnick coming over to ask if he'd seen their dog. That thing was forever escaping.

He was shocked to see Katniss at the door. He smoothed his hair down. "Um, hi."

"Hi." She pulled something out of her pocket. "I'm sorry to just drop by, but I didn't have a way of getting your number without my mom asking a lot of questions…" She held out a check. "I want to pay off the rest of Prim's pictures. It's a surprise. She just works so hard…" She shook her head. "Sorry, you don't need all that. I just wanted to drop that by. They think I ran to the store for some ice cream." She started to back up.

"I'll have the proofs ready tomorrow." He said, trying to keep her around a little longer.

"I'm excited to see them." Katniss took another step back. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait." Peeta reached up on the fridge and pulled down a box. Handing over a card, he said, "That's my number. For future reference."

"Your cell?" She asked.

"I only have the one phone." He smiled. "Prim gave me your number, but I didn't want to seem like a creep and then I misplaced it somewhere around here."

"I wouldn't have thought you were a creep." Katniss blushed a little.

Peeta ran his hand through his hair. "You want to hang out sometime?"

"I'd like that. I'll text you." She tapped the card on her hand as she walked back to her car.


End file.
